


Shut Up And Dance (This Woman Is My Destiny)

by PhoenixHeart62442



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Songfic, Soulmates, Travel, club, shut up and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHeart62442/pseuds/PhoenixHeart62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, predestined meeting between Lexa and Clarke at a Spanish discoteca, based on Walk The Moon’s song Shut Up And Dance. Because every song reminds me of these two lovebirds now.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Looking into those deep blue eyes, Lexa thinks she can actually see her future. And by the amazed and affectionate look currently on Clarke’s face, she can see it too. A singular thought washes over Lexa, inexplicable and all-consuming. <i>This woman is my destiny.<i></i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance (This Woman Is My Destiny)

Lexa was happily tipsy, but not quite drunk enough to fully lose herself in her surroundings. She’d never been comfortable letting go and dancing unless she was sufficiently intoxicated. Especially at crowded nightclubs full of young and attractive foreigners. Well, she supposed she was actually the foreigner here. She and her best friends Anya and Gus had decided to go backpacking across Europe to collectively celebrate their 25th birthdays. They’d spent the past three weeks exploring from city to city by train, staying in hostels, hiking, sightseeing, partying and tasting all the local foods they could find. 

It was their last night in Madrid before they had to catch their flight home the next day. Anya had decided they should go out with a bang at a nearby discotheque called Tierra. The club was known for playing a mix of Spanish and American music, and attracted a large crowd of expatriates. It certainly was a lively place - upbeat music pumped loudly from the speakers all on sides, a mass of bodies moved madly on the dancefloor, and multicolored lights swept the room, momentarily brightening every dark corner they touched. 

Lexa and Anya stand against a wall on the edge of the room and watch the dancers while they wait for Gus to come back from the bar with their drinks. Anya sways to the music gracefully next to her while Lexa concentrates on the heady feeling of the alcohol from her previous shots starting to course through her veins and the heavy bass pulsing in her bones. 

The trip had been about exploration and discovery, both of the beauty and wonder of the cities and countries through which they traveled, and of themselves. They hoped the journey would give them a better understanding of the world, and a sense of purpose back home before they enveloped themselves inextricably in their careers. 

Lexa was happy with her life, her career and her choices, but she could never shake the feeling that she was missing something. Something greater that was constantly calling out to her but just out of reach. Some kind of destiny that was waiting to be fulfilled. Lexa was a rational person and didn’t really believe in fate, but she had been searching her whole life for the antidote to this maddening feeling, and she’d felt it coming ever nearer lately. Intuition and hope told her that it would all come to a culmination tonight, their last night abroad.

As Lexa looks out into the horde of dancers, a flash of gold in the sea of brown hair catches her eye. A shapely blonde woman in a black dress around Lexa’s age is dancing with abandon, jumping up and down, swinging her hips and waving her arms in the air like she’s having the time of her life. Lexa is captivated and smiles as she watches, wishing she had as much confidence and exuberance on the dancefloor. As the girl twirls around, Lexa sees that her dress is backless, revealing milky white skin that Lexa has the sudden urge to run her hands over. 

Lexa can’t help but notice how undeniably attractive the blonde is, and her eyes move over her from her euphoric smile, generous swell of her chest, long legs, and down to a pair of beat-up white Keds. She observes for a while longer until Anya pulls her attention away. When she looks back, the woman is nowhere to be seen. 

As the song ends the music changes abruptly, from European techno to Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream, one of Lexa’s guilty favorites. A cheer erupts from the crowd and many start trying to sing along in broken, accented English. At last Lexa and Anya see Gus making his way towards them with hands full of glasses, his large frame easily parting the crowd. 

Lexa turns to him to take her drink when she feels a hand on her arm. She turns and sees that it’s the pretty blonde girl, looking at her with wide eyes and a playful smile. Lexa’s heart leaps in her chest at the sight of her. Before she knows what’s happening, the girl tightens her grip and pulls Lexa out into the middle of the room to dance with her. 

Lexa starts to turn back to her friends, who she just abandoned without a word, but the girl yanks her closer in protest.

“Don’t you dare look back,” she orders, shaking her head.

“I’m not a very good dancer,” Lexa warns, the start of a smile playing at her lips.

“Just keep your eyes on me,” the blonde instructs, placing her hands on Lexa’s hips to guide them back and forth to the beat of the music. The girl quickly has their bodies moving in sync, and every brush of skin sends waves of electricity through Lexa. 

“You’re a great dancer,” Lexa observes, nearly shouting to be heard over the music.

“And your English is great,” the girl shouts back. 

“I’m American,” Lexa responds with a laugh. “I assume you are as well?”

“Yup, I’m from Chicago. I thought you might be a local at first; you and your friends look like you fit in here.”

“No way, I’m from Chicago, too!” Lexa exclaims.  _ What a coincidence _ . 

They continue dancing as the DJ switches back to thudding house music, and Lexa realizes she’s completely at ease with this girl, not at all self-conscious as she ordinarily might be with a partner. But although the blonde is clearly enjoying herself and moving animatedly, it doesn’t seem to be with quite the same unabashed enthusiasm that Lexa saw her demonstrate earlier by herself in the crowd. 

“You’re holding back,” Lexa states, raising an eyebrow. The blonde rolls her eyes.

“Shut up and dance with me,” she replies, taking Lexa’s hand and raising it up so she can twirl around it. 

As their bodies undulate against each other, both can feel the tension between them mounting, building towards some still intangible apex. This girl is more than just a random one-night dance partner. She’s special. Lexa needs to know more. 

“What’s your name? I’m Lexa.”

“Nice to meet you, Lexa. I’m Clarke.”

_ Clarke _ … The name stirs something buried within Lexa, something familiar, although she’s sure they’ve never met before. She would have remembered such a pretty face. Lexa studies her features, willing herself to recall what it is that makes this girl already feel so intimate, so inevitable. 

She has a round, youthful face with smooth and radiant skin, cheeks rosy from exertion. Her lips are deliciously pink and shapely, curving up slightly at the corners. A small birthmark sits atop her upper lip, and Lexa thinks it’s adorable. Her nose is small and cute too, perfectly fitted to her face. 

And her eyes… For the first time, Lexa and Clarke lock eyes and don’t look away. Both women are abruptly frozen in place, each enraptured in the other’s gaze. Clarke’s eyes are bright sky-blue, so full of expression and depth, and Lexa is drowning. She looks deep into those magnetizing eyes, which are growing darker by the second as pupils expand, and she gasps as visions suddenly swim before her - she sees the two of them in bed together, their lips connected and bodies entwined. Lexa sees herself on her knees before Clarke, pledging her vows. She sees the two of them standing at the altar and promising forever. She sees them making breakfast together one morning as two blonde-haired, green-eyed children run into the room to greet them. Lexa sees herself and Clarke taking on the world together. 

Looking into those deep blue eyes, Lexa thinks she can actually see her future. And by the amazed and affectionate look currently on Clarke’s face, she can see it too. A singular thought washes over Lexa, inexplicable and all-consuming.  _ This woman is my destiny. _

Finally, the incompleteness she had felt before, the lifelong search for something greater, all made sense. Everything that happened in her life had been leading up to this one moment, this one woman. To Clarke. Lexa wasn’t about to try to explain it, not even to herself. She doubted there existed an explanation in the universe for this feeling. But it felt so right. 

“¡Última canción!” the DJ bellows, breaking the spell. Lexa didn’t realize how late it had gotten as she and Clarke were so wrapped up in each other. The discoteca was about to close, which would force Lexa to go back to her hotel, back to the airport in the morning, back to her old life. She would be flying across the globe in several short hours, and she could very well never see this girl again. Even if they did come from the same place, it was a big city. Anything could happen. 

_ This is my last chance _ , Lexa thinks. She takes Clarke’s hand and pulls her away to a secluded corner. 

“Before this night ends, I need to know I’ll see you again,” Lexa says earnestly. 

“I feel the same way,” Clarke breathes back. 

They exchange phone numbers, learning each other’s last names in the process. Yet again, the name sparks a familiar feeling. Like a word on the tip of the tongue that just can’t be recalled.

“I’m leaving the country tomorrow,” Lexa tells her solemnly. “My flight leaves at 10 back to Chicago.”

“No fucking way, so does mine!” Clarke says excitedly. “We must be on the same one.” 

“Wow. What are the chances?” Lexa asks in wonder. Fate, or something, continued to push the two closer and closer together. 

The final song ends, and patrons start to be ushered out of the club. Lexa needs to find Anya and Gus again. She turns to Clarke one last time and brings her hand up to brush along her jawline before gripping the back of her head gently and leaning in, fitting her lips softly against Clarke’s. Clarke’s eyes flutter shut at the contact and she rests a hand on the back of Lexa’s arm. They press into each other for a few moments and Lexa’s chest feels full. The kiss ends much too soon, and they part with a lingering gaze and a brush of fingers. 

While they may be saying a brief goodbye tonight, Lexa is confident this would not be the end. Instinct was telling her they were born to be together. And now that they had finally found each other, they would have an eternity to live. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an acute urge to write this. Apologies if it’s dumb and/or short. You may direct any comments, complaints or suggestions to me in the comments or on tumblr, @c0llop0rtus.


End file.
